What I Want To Thank Stephen For
In the Thanksgiving season, all Americans (not just Indians) can thank Stephen, just like Jews can apologize during the Jew Season. In the space provided below, let everyone know what blessings in your life you want to Thank Stephen For. Add A New "Thank You" And don't forget to come back and share your dinner with Stephen! Thank you, Stephen! Thanks you Stephen, your show is the best show on television. I can imagine a world without Stephen Colbert, and it is the worst place imaginable. Forgive me for not watching your show recently, but my grandma forgot to pay the cable bill. But now we have a DVR to record your show every night so I will never miss another episode again. Stay strong!! Thank You Stephen! lets bang THANK YOU STEPHEN!!!!! Thank you for being the best, smartest, strongest, coolest, awesomest person on the planet! You seriously inspire me, and my artwork. I go all day correcting people about how to prounounce your name, and how things they say aren't truthiness. Me and my friend are writing a comic book to thank you, we wish to send you to first copy when we're done. http://noeliscute.deviantart.com/ Thank you Stephen! Thank you for WristStrong. I can't imagine living life without knowing the risks of wist injury. I hope you don't get taken off of the airwaves in spite of the petition demanding so. http://www.thepetitionsite.com/1/thecolbertwar Thank You Stephen * Thank you Stephen for always reminding me what to be afraid of with your Threat Down. I can only leave my house when I know what to fear.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Thank You Stephen For making me feel safe. thanks. Thank you Stephen! Stephen, just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful blessings that you have given is. You really are the greatest living American. Things like the greatest tv show ever and the greatest book ever would never have sewn the light of day without you. Thank You! Stephen, thank you for having a television show. You make my life less stressful with your truthiness and your beautiful face!!! I love you!!!! (You could have been on the ballot in Texas) Thank You Doctor Thank you Dr. Stephen T. Colbert for bringing true America back. I hope your genius continues to enlighten us all Thank you stephen for helping us learn about concepts of Multi-Media. Stephen Colbert. You are awesome. You help all of us in Matt's multimedia seminar learn about concepts of Multi-Media and how they relate to art and music. We couldn't find the truthiness without you. Thanks Stephen for saving us from left-wing whackjobs You're the best. Thank you Stephen for not spelling your name Steven fhh is so much sexier than vhh, plus it matches your eyes Thank you Stephen. I would never know to protect my wrists, or the dangers of bears, without you, I'm gonna write you in on my ballot. Thank You Stephen For teaching me that all Liberals are evil and providing me with 30 minutes of entertainment four times per week. Thank you, Stephen Thank you for alerting me to the insidious dangers of bears, bees and monkeys on the lam... not to mention books. And thanks for making my mother laugh. Thanks, Stephen Thank you for teaching me truthiness, that Easter is under attack, monkeys are on the lam and bears are killing machines. Thanks for getting over your addiction to drugs after the trauma of breaking your wrist. And most of all, thanks for your sense of humor and wit. STEPHEN, I SEND MY THANKS stephen t. colbert, you have given me enlightenment and my favorite news show. you are the greatest person in the world. i thank you for being so damn cool. and for being so damn gorgeous! warm love and caressing, sheila thank YOU, Colbert. Thank you thank you thank you Stephen. If it were not for you, I would actually have strength to wake up in the morning. But instead, I stay up until 12 watching The Report, and then I spend an extra 3 hours winding down from the excitement of the truthiness. Also, I want to you thank you for giving me the inability to pronounce the "t" in "report". It sounds so much better that way. In conclusion, I'm deeply, deeply in love with you. Thank you. Love, Hannah. A Hero Thank you Stephen! An American Hero Thank you Stephen for saving America from the Democrats. Without you, they probably would have succeeded in their satan-worshipping baby-eating enviro-loving agenda already. Keep up the great work! We're all counting on you to tell us exactly what we should think. I know I am. -Scott D. God Bless Stephen Colbert Thank you for all the truthiness I will ever need. If it isn't news to you, it isn't news. Thank You For Saving the Earth Thank you, Stephen Colbert, for saving us from the evil, invading, liberal aliens through Tek Janson. Without you, the planet would be doomed to socialistic slavery to our alien overlords. (You've obvisously had hundreds of girlfriends!) thank you stephen thank you stephen for being a major badass. Thank you Stephen thank you for being the most american person ever. everymorning i wake up and i wonder if u wanted me to wake up. when i go to sleep i send you a letter asking your permission and i wait until i get and answer. for that reason i have not slept for many months you never answer any of my letters. thank you for not answering them. Thank you!!! Thank you Stephen for providing 30 minutes of truthiness to alleviate the 30 minutes of Jon. Stephen... Thank you for being cool. I am supporting you all the way. Your admirer Jonny Rob. Yay Stephen! :D (A Letter) Dear Stephen; thank you for being the greatest man ever. So great, in fact, I named a virtual pet after you. He's either going to be an eagle, bear or undead cow. I've yet to decide. Love, Ashleigh "DM" Yournevergonnaknow omg thank you so much stephen!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank you for everything. YOU ARE A GOD. I will be praying to you on thanksgiving. I love your book, show and i have a wriststrong bracelet, 2 copies of your book, the poster of the painting on your show, and your DVD. keep doin' what you are doin', Jake MacPherson A Special Stephen Blessing O Stephen, when I have food, help me to remember the hungry and how wonderful this feast would taste to them; When I have work, help me to remember the jobless and how lazy they truly are; When I have a home, help me to remember those who have no home at all like the newly arrived Mexicans fresh from the border; When I am without pain, help me to remember those who suffer and are too poor to afford health insurance, By word and deed, those who cry out for what we take for granted like the Indians who should change the Trial of Tears term to The Trial of An Exciting New Life. Signed~ A Grateful Indian Squaw Thank you, President Colbert!!! I want to thank you, Stephen colbert, for finally getting the Jews to apologize to you for once in your life. Best of luck on the 1-800-OOPS-JEW hotline. I'll make sure the local rabbi calls ASAP. To end, DESTROY ALL BEARS, GO COLTS! Thanks... For warning me about pretzels, churros, etc. Media:Example.ogg thank you steven